


Beside You

by hyuckled



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, NCT 2018, OT7 NCT Dream, Sad, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckled/pseuds/hyuckled
Summary: "I just want to be here with you..."In which Renjun comforts Donghyuck after a bad day
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, donghyuck ren
Kudos: 41





	Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> so hi! 
> 
> it's been over a year since I posted something on here...
> 
> I remember all the love I recieved when I did write my fics & aus so I'm always grateful for that! 
> 
> I decided I wanted to write something, I haven't forgotten!! 
> 
> my twitter is @hyuckled too :))

Renjun walked into the room, the curtains drawn shut with only a small glimmer of what was left of today's sunlight seeping through. He noticed several crumpled pieces of paper and tissues scattered across he room, vaguely trailing back towards the bed that was pushed against the furthest wall. 

Walking closer, he noticed a bundle of blankets, draped over a slightly quivering body. It was Donghyuck, his boyfriend of 2 years. He noticed that he had been crying, with several tear stains marking his face and a singular tear in the corner of his eye, shimmering in the little light that there was in the room.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Renjun noticed Donghyuck's head popping up slightly in suprise, clearly not noticing that Renjun had come into the room a few minutes prior. Renjun then watched as Donghyuck lowered his head back onto the bed and reached for his hand amongst the abundance of blankets, grasping it tightly in his hands once he had found it. 

It was rather surprising for Renjun to notice how cold his boyfriend's hands were, especially considering the amount of blankets there were. With his thumb, he traced along Donghyuck's hand in a slow motion, with the attempt to bring at least a small bit of comfort to him. He stayed silent, not wanting to push Donghyuck for any information and was met with quiet sobs coming from the other boy. Looking over, he noticed that he had began to cry again, the tears racing each other down his golden cheeks. Using his other hand, Renjun reached over and softly wiped the tear's away, turning Donghyuck's head in his direction as he did so. He looked straight at the boy infront of him, watching the tears on his cheeks gleam and noticing the hurt and torment in his eyes.

Donghyuck had tried to brush him off, but it always failed, with Renjun repositioning his head so he could look at him clearly again. 

"Now, tell me. What's the matter?" Renjun spoke, his words soft. But Donghyuck just shook his head, turning away. 

Renjun took this as a blow, but he wouldn't give up that easily. Maneuvering his body so he was sat infront of Donghyuck, he tried again. But still to no avail as he was met with the same response as before. 

It didn't take Renjun long to realise that this tactic was just not going to work so he sat back, thinking deeply of other methods to help cheer his boyfriend up, at least. 

Then, the idea struck him to get snacks and even more blankets for a long cuddling session, Donghyuck had always loved those. So, he swiftly stood up, leaving the dark room.

When he returned, he noticed Donghyuck was silently sitting upright on the bed, seemingly in a zoned out state as he was staring at something on the desk, unblinking. Renjun moved closer, gently sitting down next to the boy, lifting his feet onto the bed and throwing his arms around him. He felt Donghyuck relax suddenly, his body sinking into Renjun, his head landing on his chest. Renjun held on tightly, leaning back and tracing patterns along Donghyuck's arms for comfort. 

Donghyuck had let out a deep sigh, seemingly comforted by Renjun's actions. This made Renjun smile as he knew at least part of his plan was helping, no matter how small. He hesitated to speak this time, allowing Donghyuck time to bring up the problem himself in a bid to make sure he wasn't going to push his boyfriend out of his comfort zone.

In the 2 years they had dated, Renjun had only seen Donghyuck upset a handful of times. But he knew this wasn't the reality, his boyfriend was very good at hiding his emotions from everyone and didn't like to feel vulnerable so whenever Renjun had found Donghyuck like this, he knew he needed space and time. 

"Renjun..." A wobbly voice spoke, Renjun's eyes darting down immediately to look at his boyfriend. He smiled shyly, letting Donghyuck know he had been heard and listened tentatively.  
"Thank you..." Donghyuck continued, a small smile flickering onto his face as Renjun watched. 

Renjun was confused about what he was being thanked for but he knew his was a start. He leant down slightly, pecking Donghyuck's lips quickly and then moving away, staring intently as he waited for Donghyuck to speak more.

But he didn't. 

He just continued to gaze back up at Renjun, as if to say he was okay but Renjun knew this was one of his tactics and remained quiet. He noticed the sadness still present on his eyes and knew he would have to be patient. He noticed how Donghyuck's smile faded slightly when he realised Renjun wanted to know more. He noticed as the tears developed in the pair of eyes looking at him. He noticed the small sobs Donghyuck was trying to suppress as he buried his face into Renjun's chest. 

Donghyuck cried for around 5 minutes, Renjun letting him use his tshirt as some sort of tissue. When the sobs faded, Renjun placed both his hands on the Donghyuck's shoulders, sitting him up once more and turning to face him. He leaned closer, planting small kisses on every tear mark there was on his face, then trailing the kisses to his mouth. He kissed him firmly and moved away, once again wrapping his arms around the boy infront of him. Donghyuck sunk into him once more.

"I brought snacks" Renjun giggled into Donghyuck's ear, pulling one arm away to grab the snacks behind him. Donghyuck looked briefly, a small smile lighting up his face.

"You look beautiful when you smile." Renjun breathed, watching as a light pink appeared on Donghyuck's cheeks. "Ah, we've been dating for 2 years and you still blush whenever I complement you huh?" Renjun laughed, his eyes lighting up. 

Donghyuck looked away, his face flushing more, but his smile growing bigger. 

"Shall we cuddle and eat snacks? You can take your time telling me whatever has upset you, I just want to be here with you." Renjun said, his words light and happy. Donghyuck nodded, as the two moved and got comfy underneath the blankets on the bed. 

Cuddling was bliss to Renjun, he hated seeing his boyfriend upset but seeing him relax was such a relief. The two had curled up, Renjun playing with Donghyuck's hair lightly, his fingers brushing through the hair, earning satisfied sighs from the other. 

"Renjun, I'm ready to tell you why. Thank you for being so patient with me." Donghyuck whispered, the words sweetly reaching Renjun, to much of his delight. Renjun nodded, in a bid to encourage him and watched as his boyfriend took a deep breath in.

"Well..."

**Author's Note:**

> hi, I hope you enjoyed this! I know it' s short but I wanted to post something at least.
> 
> I might write Donghyuck's perspective of this, let me know!!


End file.
